Black Cresent
by Bluemoon Scriptor
Summary: Its a dream I had. Kept me up for weeks. Its about two actors, and friends. One has to watch as the other becomes the "Black cresent". Its got a bit of flowery language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1,

I looked to the tower opposite me, to her. Her shimmering black sleeveless dress rolled to the unseen floor, black lace covered the top of her chest, twirling to the bottom of her shoulders. I knew if I looked closer at the lace, I would see jet-black moons. At her throat, she wore a gold chain, a cracked blood red heart, with black outlining the crack in the middle. Her inky black hair waved down her back, parts of it pinned in complicated patterns as a fascinator hat covered the left side of her head, exploding with strips of shinning black silk twirling together to the back of her head.

She was both beautiful and horrifying. The black daughter, lust of men and the sorrow of women. She was dark and dangerous; but I knew more. We had a past, a history. I stood in my tower, staring at her with bright eyes. Once, I was described as her opposite. At one time, I had partly believed it. However, she had seen it and grasped it with both hands, becoming the daughter of dark, the mourning black crescent. The once white dove cast in shadowed light. She glared at me with accusing eyes, daring me to speak. I sighed a saddened sigh and lifted my head to the full moon shinning between the silver clouds.

'You do you not speak to me silver one?' she purred, 'What is it you ponder?'

'The connection is what I wonder.' I replied softly, my voice like a whisper in the trees. She smiled a thin smile, 'Some say your goodness and _love_holds us together_.__' _She spat, 'others say I have bound you to this place. Fools they are.' She gave me a flirting glance, 'And yet, others proclaim you _desire_ me.' She watched me cringe into a corner of my tower and cackled.

'We are opposites you and I.' She said, 'why, look at me.' She said, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at herself, 'I am the daughter of dark, the _morning__black__crescent.__' _Sweet laughter broke from her lips. 'And there you stand, mocking my beauty.' She pointed to my flowing silver dress, snaking up my body to my long sleeves, white gloves covering my hands. For all the world proclaiming I was her opposer and opposite, light to her dark

'Even your hair insults me.' She screamed, leaning on her rail and glaring at me. I restrained myself from touching my glowing hair, pinned with silver pins. A small silver circlet sat among the streams of golden brown.

'And where is the necklace to grace your bare throat?' she asked, almost shyly, 'where is the snow white dove that once rested so peacefully?' She turned away from me, disdain on her beautiful features.

'You were never one for jewellery,' she said quietly. I gasped. She remembered. She knew our past. Hope filled my heart as I stared at her for what she once was. Curling blond hair flowed down her back once more before I slowly blinked, leaving no trace of those golden curls. I had been here for two years, waiting for this moment.

'Where is your brother?' I murmured to her as she left through her doorway. She turned around to me, anger in her ice blue eyes.

'There _is_no brother you speak of.' She cried harshly, shaking with fury. 'I _am_ of the darkness, and the darkness is of **me**.' She shook like a leaf in the wind and swiftly left through the door, leaving me to collapse among soft fabrics and forgotten memories.

'STOP, STOP, STOP!' Simon, our director shouted. Slowly, I took off the character, like taking off a jumper. Tigan came back, her dress rustling.

'What?' she asked annoyed.

'I was getting into it!' She glanced in my direction and smiled. 'Good work.' I nodded and gestured in her direction, 'Same to you.' She beamed before turning a glare onto the director.

'More expression.' He said, looking at me and ignoring her stares, 'I can see you thinking about the feelings, but I want to _see_the feelings flutter across your face!' He picked up the script,

'When you say, "The connection is what I wonder," I want you to look slightly uncertain, yet with a knowing look- yea! Like that!' he exclaimed as I try. 'Good work over all girls. I was close to tears when you mentioned her brother.' He added approvingly, 'and you are just exceptional Tigan, exceptional!' He exclaimed at her before looking down at the script again,

'It's the knights in this next scene; take a load off, break for…about an hour and a half.' With that, he strutted off, reminding me of a peacock knowing he had the best feathers. I climbed down off the tower, and into my dressing room, staring at myself in the mirror as I waited for my assistant to help me get me out of all this heavy stuff. My lips shone a glossy red off my flawless face, glinting eyeliner and blush, not to mention the silver eye-shadow running up to my carefully plucked eyebrows. I felt like a painted doll. Simon didn't do things by half. Laura, my assistant couldn't help bubbling praise for me as she skipped in, casting adoring eyes at my heavy gown. Her hands were gentle as she rid my face of the sticky and dry makeup after she carefully took my dress and put it on a hanger, smoothing out the creases that appeared within the fabric. She was my second cousin, her heart bursting with hope to be me. My sister called her my mini me, and although I would laugh it off, she did seem to be just that. Her chocolate brown eyes would take in how I stood and copy it to perfection. I had only just convinced her, that her long curly brown hair didn't need to be straightened to look like mine, or that she didn't need blue contacts. Her eyes would fill with tears as I shook my head and I would hold her close to comfort her on our different looks, much to her disgust. She was my girly side, without her, I wouldn't even think of having a professional massage or manicure. She was seventeen, bright, bubbly and loyal, gentle and naïve; in short, Laura. I laughed as she joked and exclaimed over the most bizarre things.

Jane, from backstage knocked and opened the door, her long blond hair tied in a plait behind her head.

'Tigan, wants to have lunch with you.' She said, coming closer, 'She'll be waiting at the Cafe.' I smiled and nodded, appreciating the girl for carrying the message to me.

'Thank you, Jane.' She nodded, subconsciously patting her jacket pocket, where Tigan's bribe lay.

'Laura.' I said slowly, looking at her in the mirror as she undid my hair. 'Can you do something for me? It's important.' She nodded eyes on my hairpins.

'Whatever you need.'

'Could you iron out my dresses for me, and check they don't have any holes?' I smiled, 'You might need to put them on to check.' She danced on her toes behind me and squealed quietly in such a girly manner I laughed.

'That's a yes?' I asked,

'YES!' she squealed in my ear, 'Oh yes, thank you SO much!' She began to quickly tie my hair into a plait behind my head and beamed at me. She looked down at my trackies with a small frown.

'They're comfy.' I replied to her expression. She shook her head and looked through my wardrobe I kept in my dressing room, producing black pants.

'I'd feel better if you wore these.' She replied, holding them out to me. I sighed and put them on, shoulders hunched. She smiled brightly at me as I opened the door.

'Have a good lunch!' she laughed at me, a knowing look in her eyes. I simply mumbled and shrugged before heading out.

I walked through the corridor, eyes lazily drifting over the names on the dressing room doors.

'Four days to opening night!' a cheerful voice called as I brushed by the backstage sets. I nodded, giving a nervous smile to the man in backstage black, his hazel eyes seeming to shine with encouragement and excitement I didn't feel.

'That's right Jason, four days.' I replied quickly before passing through the door, breathing a sigh of relief when he didn't follow me.

I walked calmly to the café across the street from the theatre, the buildings front door slightly ajar to let in the breeze. I stopped before the door, peering through the door's window for Tigan. She was there. I cursed softly, seeing her gracefully lift a cup of coffee to her lips as she sat at a table, looking out the window. Slowly, I dragged open the door and slipped inside, dreading each step.

'Tigan.' I called cheerfully, as I sat in the chair opposite her, 'how are you?'

'Fine, fine.' She replied, tearing her eyes from the window, as if I was hardly worth her attention but giving it anyway. In was then that I noticed her hair.

'You died your hair!' I said, barely keeping the shock out of my voice, 'its…black.' She beamed, stroking the locks that fell around her shoulders.

'Yes I did! Do you like it? I thought it would make my character more realistic!' I nodded dumbly, not that she noticed.  
'Yes,' I said softly, 'it does make you look more like her.'

'Of cause you don't need to die your hair! I mean, it's the right colour and everything!' she smiled with a flic of her head. I began to hate the play writer who did this to me.

'Lucky me.' I said, slightly sarcastic. She rummaged in her bag beside the table leg, tossing pens on the table.

'I thought we should-oh!' A waiter slinked up to us, his rather large nose pointing down at me at a ridicules angle.

'Would you like to order?' He drooled. I coughed my laugh away and manage a weak 'yes' as he looked bleakly at us.

'My…my normal.' I choked out, turning away from him.

'And mine.' Tigan said, rising an eyebrow at him, 'My latte better be strong! Or I'm sending it back!' To my astonishment, he gave her a slight bow,

'of cause. Our apologies about the… the last time.' She gave him a brisk nod and he slinked away. She suddenly thumped the script on the table, making me jump.

'Now.' She said grandly. Expertly she thumbed through the pages, the pages making soft whooshing noises as she turned them.

'I just thought we need to go over the words.' She said loftily. 'I believe you-we need to work on our lines.' She smiled in satisfaction as she found the right spot.

'After all the play in _four__days_ and…' I tuned out, nodding my head here and there as she dribbled on about the "duty" of an actor. Finally she finished, smiling with satisfaction as if she had explained the meaning to life. I gave her a small smile. Tigan had always been like this. Give her something she's interested into, and she'll hang on with her teeth if needs be. I've known her all my life; her mum's friends with my mum kind of thing. But then, she had beautiful blond waves, closer to curls really. I remember how it bounced as she ran, and shone when we went swimming. I shivered, looking up at the dead straight black hair that greeted my eyes. She smiled at me as I met her eyes, skin wrinkling around the corners.

'Are you cold?' she asked gently, slowly taking off her coat. I shook my head, trying to memorise her now concerned and motherly face. Her face snapped into a smooth mask as the waiter came back, actually vibrating with fear as he placed the latte before her. Tigan always loved coffee.

'Hot?' she asked sweetly, delicately picking up the white china cup. Her eyes widened as the cup came closer to her flawless lips, opening to receive a sip of his seemingly life's work. She gave a slight nod of appreciation and set the cup down, lifting the waiter's sagging shoulders as she smiled.

'That's how I like it.' She said, looking straight into his eyes. '_Don__'__t_ forget it!' He nodded a series of fast jerks of his head and almost sprinted to the kitchen. I imagined him explaining the episode in full to the quivering staff hiding behind those swinging doors. But that's how she was. She could manipulate you until you gave her everything she wanted. Either you stay beneath her thumb or all hell breaks loose, leaving me with a terrible migraine of who did what and she did this, not to mention the terrible breakdown tears.

We ate in silence, my eyes fixed on the perfect chicken souvlaki. As one, we checked our watches (her a phone) and stood up. I left the bill and tip in the bowl provided and walked out, smiling at the nervous big-nosed waiter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2,

'Did you hear?' the black crescent called from her balcony, her hands gripping the banister tightly.

'Another man begs for my love this night. He calls upon me with roses and promises. Should I answer him Silver Dove?' I looked out to her, disgust lightly dusting my features.

'Many men call upon you. Many with darkness in their hearts and lust in their minds.' Her face twisted with anger, before calmly smoothing out.

'What man do you wish for Silver Dove?' she asked sweetly, 'What fairytales caress your heart?'

I smiled softly, looking out of my tower with longing in my blue eyes.

'I long for a man with pure intentions. A man with a loving heart and kind mind.'

'You do dream of fairytales,' she scoffed, turning her beautiful face ugly with hate. 'Live today, and face the consequences tomorrow.' She told me, turning this way and that to admire herself. 'What need you a man of good intentions if you search for but one night?'

I recoiled from her, sadness drifting over me like a fog. She lifted her head high, inky black hair shimmering.

'You pity me.' She said quietly, yet her voice echoed around us. 'You pity what I have become.' She turned her gaze at the chairs lining before us. I knew if there were people in those seats, they would be staring into her flaming eyes. She flung her right hand out, her pale skin highlighted against the lights.

'I_am_ the Dark Crescent. I will outshine any _purity_you can create. As you wait for the impossible I will be _living_ my dreams.'

'Your nightmare will never become a dream.' I told her burning eyes, my cool blue close to tears. 'Yet one must dream, for to dream; is to hope.'

'_**HOPE!**_' She screamed, voice like broken glass. 'The dark do not hope. The dark do not _need_ hope.'

'Why do you wish for my company than Dark Moon?' I asked, 'Why do you lie restless until I come into your presence?' My gloved hands scoop the air, until held out to her earnestly.

'Come back to the light. Leave the dark men behind and come to me.'

She laughed. The laugh spoke of dark nights and dark intentions, hate, greed and envy clutching at her heart. Slowly, deliberately she raised her left hand so it was at the height of my shoulders, and clicked her fingers together. Soldiers scrambled up my tower's stairs, thumping up the wooden steps.

'You bore me.' She said haughtily, smiling like a she-wolf. 'Indeed, your preaching has reached deaf ears and now I can repel you with those who declare their love for me!'

I fell to my knees, the material of my dress hissing as it kissed the ground.

'Please.' I said softly, tears falling down my cheeks. She turned her face away, silently looking out of her tower as they came for me. Tears spilled down her own cheeks as they thundered up the steps, my cries calling out to her hardened heart.

'_Give__her__back_!' I screamed, eyes wild as the men surrounded my fallen form. 'She is that of the light! The _light_!'

As we climbed down the steps, the men quickly helped me bunch up my shirts and gently carried me backstage. One by one, they patted me on the shoulder, whispering 'good work,' as they ran to other errands, I even saw a few wiping away tears as they scurried away. I smiled and hitched up my skirts, walking carefully to the side of the stage, waving to the backstage crew. I walked down stairs to where Laura lay waiting with my drink bottle. She smiled with bright eyes as she applied more makeup and chatted quietly to ease my nerves. She checked her watch and gave me a nudge back up the stairs. I froze as Goosebumps ran up and down my spine while Dark Crescent laughed, the sheer evil of the chuckle vibrating through my body. I took a deep breath and became Silver Dove, selfless, caring and hidden desperation. Someone who yearned for her sister of heart and mind. I stepped onto stage, eyes straining against the bright lights. A garden spread before me, simple yet elegant. Delicately I moved towards the park chair, sitting with a sigh of pleasure. I glanced up, despair, pain and a deep sadness fluttering across my face. My gaze lingered on the audience, searching the faces of the empty seats.

Slowly, I looked away and took a deep breath before giving a tiny nod. Music flooded into my little garden, and beyond. The little orchestra in the drop before the stage seemed to sway before my eyes as I allowed tears to cloud my vision. Tessa, the flutiest played true, sweet notes echoing before I started to sing.

**Every****night****in****my****dreams**

**I****see****you****I****feel****you**

**That****is****how****I****know****you****go****on**

**Far****across****the****distance**

**And****spaces****between****us**

**You****have****come****to****show****you****go****on**

**Near,****far****wherever****you****are**

**I****believe****that****the****heart****does****go****on**

**Once,****more****you****open****the****door**

**And****you****'****re****here****in****my****heart****and**

**My****heart****will****go****on****and****on**

I looked up towards the towers, eyes searching for Dark Crescent then looked out at the rows of seats before me. My arms helped to act my character as I engaged my audience.

**Love****can****touch****us****one****time**

**And****last****for****a****lifetime**

**In****my****life****we****'****ll****always****go****on**

I placed desperation and childlike hope on my face as I stretched out my arms.

**Love****was****when****I****loved****you**

**One****true****time****I****hold****to**

**In****my****life****we****'****ll****always****go****on**

**Near,****far****wherever****you****are**

**I****believe****that****the****heart****does****go****on**

**Once****more****you****open****the****door**

**And****you****'****re****here****in****my****heart****and**

**My****heart****we****'****ll****go****on****and****on**

Slowly, like waking from a dream, determination coloured my features and I walked closer to the seats, imagining faces as I clutched my hands together.

**You****'****re****here**

**There****'****s****nothing****I****fear**

**And****I****know****that****my****heart****will****go****on**

**We****'****ll****stay,****forever****this****way**

**You****are****safe****in****my****heart****and**

**My****heart****will****go****on****and****on**

I ended with my arms outstretched.

Dark crescent leaned over her tower as the music faded away, hair the colour of ashes covering her face. Her body was tense, like a rearing cat and her hands where clenched into fists.

'What do you want with me?' She hissed. 'That girl you seek is **gone**. _**Gone**__.__' _She shouted. 

'No she's not.' I replied, springing off my seat. 'While there is life in my body I will save her from the shrouds of darkness.'

'_Shrouds__of__darkness,_' she mocked. 'Your heart will **not** _go__on__and__on._' She gave a cruel smile. 'There is much to fear my dear. For the girl you loved, the girl you tried and failed to protect is lost. The light you trust is to be blown out.' she looked down at me at a shocking angle, a sick smile plastered on her face.

'The dove is about to fly...in flames.' A cackle bubbled in her throat, getting louder and louder as she straightened herself and looked away. I walked to the edge furthest from her, hands sliding over the fence in front of me as I looked out into the darkness. I knew I was trapped, I knew that there was a great chance I would lose her to the darkness. Tears silently slipped down my cheeks as the lights slowly went out, knowing the pain was real.

-OoO-

I shaded my eyes with a hand as the lights flared into life, scanning the seats for Simon. We locked eyes, his hazel eyes bright with unshed tears. He gave me a silent nod, beaming me a handsome smile before busying himself with pages scattered around him. A bubbly delight filled my toes, filling me up until I felt slightly drunk with happiness.

'Well, anything to add?' Tigan demanded as she strutted to the edge of her tower. He shook his head and swallowed. 'No. Nothing.'

She turned her nose to the ceiling and walked out to her dressing room, leaving me with Simon.

'Wait there.' He said and ran off through a side door to the theatre. He appeared next to me three minutes later, smiling at me.

'Can I shake your hand?' He asked shyly. I laughed and griped his hand firmly, pulling him closer for a kiss on the cheek. He blushed, making me laugh harder as he stepped back. His straw-coloured hair waved around his ears, goatee gracing his chin.

'You have given Silver Dove…energy, drive and strength, just as I wanted her to have. I just wanted to say… thankyou.'

'Are we ready for opening night?'

He nodded, 'Just. But It's worth it.' I smiled at him and walked off stage, feeling fulfilled.

'Janna.'

'Yes?'

'Would…would you go to dinner with me?' he stammered like a schoolboy. I turned back, surprise plain on my face.

'Um…sure.'

'Meet you outside the theatre at seven?'

'Yea, see you there.'

He nodded several times than regained posture and strutted off stage.

I watched him go, amazement written all over my face. I noted his slightly unsteady movements and laughed, making him turn around.

'What is it Janna?' His eyebrows rose and he crocked his head to the side making me laugh harder.

'Na-na-nothing,' I stammered between laughs. He gave me a crooked smile and shrugged, his cheeks flushing furiously.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

'He did _not_ ask you out,' Laura sighed, eyes dreamy.

'He's just a guy,'

'Who's your _director_,'

'But he was different...'

'If you ask me, he and _her _go together,'

'Laura!' I said sharply, watching her giggle.

'What are you going to wear?'

'Oh...um..'

'WHAT! You don't know what to wear?!'

'It's not _that _important..' She looked me straight in the eyes, shocked.

'You did _not _just say that. Tell me you didn't just say that!' At my silence she skipped to the wardrobe, flicking past outfits. She came back, victorious with a dress.

'I hate dresses,' I mumbled, starring at it.

'Come on, its _blue. _Your favourite colour.'

I wiggled into the dress, feeling it hug my non-existent hips. I searched for straps and my face fell when I couldn't find any.

'Oh come on, it's not that bad. You look beautiful,' I looked down, seeing it fan out around my hips to brush my knees, within the waves of blue, four bows were pinned. Blue material that looked like crepe paper rapped around my stomach, my small chest not looking as small under all the fabric.

'It is pretty...'

'I _know!' _she squealed, jumping up and down. 'Simon will _adore _it!' I rolled my eyes as she sat me down and applied make-up, eyeing my face carefully. She wielded a mascara brush, smiling.

'You better tell me _everything _that happens. Every. Single. Detail.' I stopped myself from rolling my eyes.

'Yes Laura, I will.'

-oOo-

He smiled at me, looking at my face rather than raking up and down my body.

'Hey,' he smiled, holding out his hand. I took it and allowed him onto steer me on the street.

'Where are we going?' I asked, watching as he led me past my favourite Café.

'To my favourite place,' he smiled, looking at me with a cheeky expression, 'don't tell anyone.' He led me down an alleyway, holding my hand tightly as I dodged trash-cans.

'Are you sure...' Simon glanced over his shoulder, smiling.

'Trust me. I think you'll like it.' He winked at me and I laughed.

'You know, you're a lot different than as a director,' I told him.

He shrugged, 'Of cause. I have to have an air of confidence,'

'Well, you're very good at it.' He stopped and turned around, holding my hand with his two.

'Thank-you. We're here.' I looked around and saw white light shine under the door on my left.

'Here?' He nodded and opened the door, holding it open for me.

'Here.'

I walked past him and smiled, little black tables with multi-coloured chairs dotted all over the room, a small stage where an armature band played was covered in shinning gold confetti. But it wasn't the band or the tables. It was the walls. Artwork covered the walls from the bottom to the roof. Hand-drawn paintings varying from imaginative to still life, graffiti ran down the walls so expertly sprayed that it seemed real. On one wall, quotes from writers, painters, actors and what looked like bible verses was sprawled all over in different fonts and colours.

'It's... it's so beautiful,' I breathed, laying a hand on a drawing of a fairy who's silver wings were so lifelike I had expected to feel membranes under my fingers.

'Look at the floor,' he murmured, watching me gasp. It was a covered in chalk drawings, a maze, drawn so real I swear I would fall down into it and be surrounded by steel walls.

'It's a special kind of chalk that doesn't wash off after a day of leaving it alone, unless you use a kind of chemical. It's called 3D Chalk Art.'

'This place... it's unbelievable. How did you find it?'

'It found me,' he said ruefully, helping me into a chair. 'I was upset at the world, drunk and walking down alleyways like a fool. I saw light and opened the door. I've not touched a bottle since.'

'Thank-you for showing me. It's the most amazing place I've ever seen. Who did it all?'

'It's something of a secret for the arts. The painters are both old and young. I bet this is not the only artist den.' A young man with a top that said, "_Make Art Not War_." asked us what we wanted, smiling as I read his shirt. Simon looked at me, raising his eyebrows.

'Whatever he's having, I'll have.' I smiled, nodding at Simon. 'Cool shirt,' The guy held out a hand and I took it,

'Thanks, name's Chris.' I let go of his warm fingers and he directed his attention on Simon.

'My usual. Times two.' Simon smiled, watching as Chris wrote it down and walked off.

'Do you eat here all the time?' I asked

'I pretty much live here.' He looked around, 'you never get tired of this place.'

'Can you draw?'

He nodded. 'You'll recognise it if you see it.' I looked around, up and down the walls, on the floor. I turned back to glance at him then stood up, moving towards the door. My hands traced wings and snake tales, long red hair and dragon talons until I found it. A tower reached up the wall, vines snaking up the lifelike stone. I dragged a table to the base of the tower and stepped up on it, a gasp bursting from my mouth. It was me. I looked back at Simon and pointed to my elegant dress that waved down to the drawn floor.

'This, this is it isn't it.' He stood up and looked up at me.

'Yes, this is it.'

'When did you paint this?'

'After looking at the profile pictures the day before the auditions. One girls face inspired me.'

'Mine?' I thought out loud, looking up at my flawless face. 'it doesn't do me justice.' I told him, staring at the silver circlet in her hair.

'I know, you're better than anything I could ever draw.'

I shook my head, 'No, it's just that. I could never rise to this dream. I mean, look at her. She has not a single flaw.' My mind went back to me falling down the stairs that led to the dressing rooms, spilling orange juice down my front just before auditions. I could _never _be this perfect. He jumped up on the table and grabbed my hand to steady it.

'No, you're better because you make her _human_. The woman on the wall could never have the feelings of pain, sadness or despair.'

'What are you doing?' At the same time we turned around, looking at Chris. The sudden movement unsettled the precarious table and it tipped, landing me on top of Simon. We looked up at Chris, holding a tray that he balanced easily on his forearm as he helped me to my feet.

'Well done Simon,' Chris said as he led us back to our table, 'You've found a girl as weird as you.'

'Or as epic,' Simon pointed out. Chris handed over two strawberry milkshakes and steak sandwiches.

'Simon looked at the food, 'It's not quite restaurant food but..'

'Steak!' I exclaimed, eyes brightening. 'I love steak.' Chris shook his head, tray under his arm as he walked back towards the kitchen.

'You're not on some diet.. .' Simon drifted off as I stared incredulously at him.

'I'm on a strictly "see food diet.", ' I told him seriously, 'I see food and I _eat _it,' he laughed as I enthusiastically picked up the sandwich, biting into it with relish.

'You're so different,' he smiled as he picked up his own sandwich. I waggled my fingers at him, disagreeing.

'You haven't been around the right girls,' I said between bites, 'Look what you drew. Amazing, but a fairytale.' I looked back at the girl, her hands resting on the rail, chin on hands as she looked out. I followed her gaze to the other side of the room and stood up, tipping the chair.

'What? What is it?' Simon asked as I went to the black tower, a table scraping across the floor in my wake. I touched the black painted stone, the vines a sickly green before climbing the table. Tigan stared back at me, her mocking smile close to madness. Simon stood beside me on the ground, staring up at me. Her black hair lay around her shoulders, eyes as cold as the stone she stood in. She stood defiantly, proudly. She was a monster. I grabbed my dress and jumped, pushing the fabric down as my feet hit the ground. I turned to look at Simon, tears threatening to wreck Laura's make-up.

'You painted her to perfection.' I walked back towards the table, but he caught my wrist.

'What is it? Please tell me.' he begged, 'Every time you look at Tigan you look so sad.' I looked at him and shook my head, gently breaking his grip on my arm and sitting at the table. I gripped my milkshake glass and stared at the pink liquid.

'Ever since this play started, she's become more and more dark.' I told my milkshake. 'And everyday I watch makes this play seem more real than ever.'

'She could just be acting..' he said as he sat down at the table. I shook my head.

'She always threatened to dye her hair, just tips. She knows how much I loved her hair.' I looked up at him, unable to wipe the moisture out of my eyes in case I smudged the make-up.

'She dyed it black Simon. _Black._' I looked away, sadness turning to rage. 'Whoever wrote this play and put her in it I'm gonna-'

'That would be me,' he said, looking more concerned about me then offended.

'You-you wrote it?'

'Much of it,' he said, eyes distant, 'it is what you could call my "life's work" I suppose.'

He stood up, taking my jacket from the back of the chair.

'Come-on,' he said, throwing cash onto the table. 'Come with me.' He helped me put my jacket on and went towards the door, lifting a hand in farewell to Chris in the kitchen.

'Look after her Si,' Chris called as we left.

We spent much of the night staring at the stars, companionably lying side by side in the park.

'So, if this what you do when your sad; how come I haven't seen you here?'

'You go on midnight strolls?' he sat up, 'by _yourself_?' I laughed, calmed by the stars and his concern.

'Well yes, I guess I do.' I sat up, looking at him.

'Why did you ask me to dinner?'

'It was a good idea at the time. I enjoy midnight better with company such as yourself.' I smiled and then jumped out of my skin.

'It's midnight? _Midnight!_' I stood up, blood rushing to my head making me fall in his lap. Again. I quickly moved, this time slowly rising to my feet.

'I should go...' Noting he was holding onto my arm.

'Don't race off Cinderella, let me walk you home.'

I smiled, 'Very well sir, lead the way.' He gave me a crooked smile.

'I may be your director, but not a stalker. I have no idea where you live.' I pulled him up beside me, allowing him to swing our interlocked arms between us.

'And here I was, thinking it the same thing.' I replied as I led him down the street, stopping just before my flat door. A nervous shudder ran through my body. In every chick flick I'd ever seen a kiss always ended the night. But he looked at the door and back at me and lifted a hand, gently cupping my cheek. I felt like a delicate bird, watching my keeper stroke my feathers. He smiled and stepped back, giving me a half bow.

'Until the next time we meet Silver Dove know this; with every smile and every tear comes a price.' He was quoting one of the young men who waited on Black Crescent.

'She was once coloured silver, her beauty second but to the moon.' I replied instantly, 'Perhaps young man you should think on this. What is the price for a soul?' He smiled and gently kissed the back of my hand,

'Good night Janna. Sleep well.' he began to turn but then looked back at me, 'My sister used to say "may your dreams be sweet and your pillow fluffy." This is what I wish for you.' And he walked away. No kisses I wasn't sure I could reply to, no sweet words that stuck to the top of my mouth like resistant honey. I unlocked my door, watching him walk down the street. Under a street lamp, he jumped up and clicked his heels together, spinning around the base of the lamp and skipped off. I burst through my door and laughed until I couldn't laugh anymore. Until the world spun and my mind was giddy. He had actually clicked his heels together.

**Note: ****If you type "3D Chalk drawings" in Google Images you'll see what I mean by the floor art. Its AMAZING!**


End file.
